


You are what you do

by Kat28



Series: TS Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is just mentioned, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat28/pseuds/Kat28
Summary: “Perfect that’s enough time to talk about what's on your mind,” Tony tells him looking towards him so intently that Pete has to look away from Tony.Tony Stark Bingo- K3 Picture of Tony fixing up the suit.





	You are what you do

**Author's Note:**

> This verse won't let me go. In the Dear Daniel Verse.

“Tony?” Peter asks as he walks in looking for his mentor. 

Peter looks around smiling awed that this was really his life. He was standing in Tony Stark's lab that he had full access too and more importantly Tony was family. He looks over to his workstation noticing that someone had moved some stuff and Tony was nowhere to be found. 

“Mr. Stark! James sent me down here to get you for dinner” Pete exclaims 

“Food?” Tony asks popping up from under the torso of the torn Iron Man suit from their last battle.

“Why are you fixing that? I thought you had figured out the nanotech and decided that was a more efficient suit,” Peter remarks picking up a screwdriver and reaching over to the blaster in the left hand that was messed up. 

Tony slaps his hand away with his and Pete flinches away. “Ouch. Why is your hand so hot?” Pete exclaims 

“I had my hands inside the suit and I’m running tests so it’s hot in there… as to why I slapped your hand way because you thought it was smart to poke a broken blaster with a screwdriver when it could explode kiddo.” Tony explains looking away to remove the left gauntlet of the suit. 

“Now that it’s not connected to a power source you can look at it,” He says passing it on to Peter, “How long did James say on the food?” 

“An hour but I’m supposed to tell you 30 minutes,” Pete says smiling sheepishly 

“Perfect that’s enough time to talk about what's on your mind,” Tony tells him looking towards him so intently that Pete has to look away from Tony. 

“It’s nothing I promise,” Pete starts to argue 

“Tsk. Don’t lie. MJ and Ned called me last week and I thought they’re overreacting, he’s doing fine but then last night May called me and said she was worried so What’s up?” Tony interrupts him going back to his fiddling with the suit. 

“I don’t like the fact that Dr. Banner and the Asgardians are here,” he starts tentatively “They’re bringing bad news, we need to invite the stupid former Avengers to come back and the worst part is that the world might end and we can’t do anything about it without messing with the good thing we have going here,” Pete whines pulling the connector cables from the top of the suit to connect it to the power source so that they can keep fixing the suit. 

Tony pauses because he usually forgot that Pete was only 17. He was so mature and he usually acted more adult than some actual adults that he knew so it was easy to forget. 

“Kiddo. We’re going to keep them separate. ALL OF THEM. From Bruce to Rogers. I promise that you won’t have to even see them till we’re on the battlefield if that’s what you want. Our family is important and that isn’t going to change because there are more people in the compound. The worst thing that could happen would be that we can’t deal with being here and then we just move back into the Tower.” Tony tells him reaching up to behind his ear to grab the screwdriver that he had placed there. 

“That sounds like a perfect world, Tony but what if HE comes back and James decides that he can forgive. What if he leaves us?” Pete spits out in disgust. 

“No… you’re not allowed to do that if I’m not allowed. James is his own man he gets to make decisions and all I know is that two weeks ago he chose to marry me. He chose to be a member of this family and he’s given no indication that he will not choose us,” Tony tells Pete as he reached over to take his hand squeezing it affectionately “One thing I’ve learned and let me tell you it’s going to sound cliche but people show you who they are and you need to trust them when they show you.” 

Pete bursts out laughing, “That was so cliche. I see what your point is. We need to trust him and it’ll all be okay.” 

Tony nods, “Accurate. Now we have 40 minutes to get this back in working order so come on kiddo.”


End file.
